Mirror, Mirror
by Aries Vincere
Summary: Beast Boy's tired of being the small weakling of the group... so what price will he pay to change? R&R appreciated. [RaexBB]
1. Reflection

Beast Boy opened his eyes as light enveloped his sleeping face. -grumble- "Man, I forgot to close the blinds last night," a weary-eyed Beast Boy exclaimed to no one in particular. He looked down at his scrawny, frail frame. Beast Boy was always accepting of himself, but there were insecurities that lied deep within his heart: his lack of height, (which of course wouldn't win him Bachelor of the Year), and the absence of muscle; and who would by imtiminated by such a weakling? Sure, he knew anyone would give anything to become any animal they wanted, but when he used his powers so much, it just got tiring...

Beast Boy shuffled down the long, dark hallway. "Good morning Beast Boy! Care for some of my home-made glorfnog?" cried a cheery Starfire. Beast Boy made a gurgling sound in his throat. "Star, I'd rather chew my own toenails off!" said Beast Boy. "Don't you already do-" Starfire's voice trailed off as he took off to another part of the tower. "454...455...456; that's a new record!" he heard Robin exclaim. "Booyeah, you can't beat The Cy if ya tried!" cried a happy Cyborg. "Whatchya guys doin'?" asked Beast Boy. "Oh, Cyborg's on the weights, as usual, and he needed a spotter," shrugged Robin. "Look at Cyborg, Beast Boy thought, no one would never mess with him in a dark alley." Beast Boy told them he'd be off for walk, he walked out of the weight room. Robin looked up and was suddenly worried. Whenever Beast Boy went for a walk, he always had something on his mind...

Beast Boy wandered the streets of downtown Jump City, knowing that thinking about change wasn't going to make it happen. He approached the rough section of town; dirty, run-down buildings with years-old graffiti. He wondered if he'd actually want trouble to come up to his face; he needed a punching bag to get this overwhelming agression out. One building, however, looked strangely different from the others. Lights were on and it looked as if someone was home. Beast Boy walked closer and found the building was open, by a sign that exclaimed, "Yes! We Are Open!". He examined the door, that read, "Witkins Labs - Serving Your Biochemical Needs 24/7!" "Dude, what a weird slogan," thought Beast Boy. With curiousity taking over, Beast Boy opened the door and went inside...

"Hello young man. How may I help you?" grinned a smiling, gray-haired man. He face of newly-acquired wrinkles made him seem in his 60s. "Uh, I read your sign so I thought maybe..." Beast Boy trailed off in nervousness. "....that I could help you," finished the old man. "Yeah, uh, so can you?" asked Beast Boy. "Sure, sure... my prices are reasonable. But first, what is it that you need son?" questioned Witkin. "Well, I guess... I guess I'm looking for something that will, uh, increase my muscle mass; something that wouldn't make me look so puny." stated Beast Boy. "Aha, not a problem. That is definitely an easy formula to make. Now, as for the price... I'm asking 10 dollars for this one." said Witkin. "Welll..." Beast Boy dug his hands into his pockets. "Yup, here we go." He slipped the ten into the doctor's hand. "So, how does this work?" "Simple, explained Witkin, "I will administer the forumla via shot, and the effects should start to work almost immediately." Beast Boy still did not trust this weird doctor, but at this point it would be just plain stupid to refuse such a good offer. The doctor wrapped a rubber band around Beast Boy's thin upper arm. "Now, I should warn you; there are side effects to this: I have seen cases of rage develop over a short period after this solution has been given. "No sweat, said Beast Boy, "I'm mellow fellow." "Alright, here we go," said the doctor as he inserted the neddle to push the tube down. A sharp prick and the doctor slipped it out of his skin...

Suddenly, Beast Boy felt pain beyond anything he'd ever encountered before. His entire body became a siren of hurt, and he fell in a slump next to the doctor. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" cried Beast Boy. "Relax, son!", exclamied the doctor, "the formula is working!" As if on cue, Beast Boy felt his skinny body begin to grow. His shirt began to feel tighter and tighter and felt the seams begin to rip. His arms and legs began to swell, then pop up with muscle. His biceps began to rise and his entire arms began to double in size. His body grew several inches and then feet and he felt as if the world was falling down. His chest grew into hard pecorals and his abs hardened to a six-pack. Finally, the pain stopped, and he inspected himself closely. He had gone from about 4' 11" to a 7' foot monster. His slim body had become immensely powerful... and that was exactly the emotion he felt is his brain: power. "Dude, it worked! Thank you so much Dr. Witkin!" Beast Boy stated and noticed his high-pitched whiny voice had become strong and loud. "My pleasure, now go enjoy your new life; you have been REBORN." said the doctor, and Beast Boy noticed the doctor had a grin that was just a little TOO happy. But being excited as he was, he left the building and began his walk back to the Tower...

Robin, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire sat watching an 80s movie on TV when they heard the sliding doors open. They gave full attention to the monster that stood before them. "Titans, move!" cried Robin. They began to go towards the figure when Beast Boy exclaimed, "Stop, it's me! Beast Boy!" The world seemed to freeze in time. "You're not Beast Boy," said an angered Robin. "Yeah, I am... OK, if I wasn't Beast Boy, then how would I know Raven hates my jokes and Cyborg beat my high score on F-Zero?" The rest of the team looked at him in wonder, then jaws were dropped to the floor. "BB, how'd you get that ripped?" asked Cyborg. "I've just been using the good ol'-fashioned way of excerise and good dieting... hehe," said Beast Boy. Raven looked at Beast Boy and felt a rush of attraction, more than she had ever felt before...


	2. Ignorance

Alright, the newly anticipated Chapter 2 of Mirror, Mirror... Enjoy!

That evening, Raven was walking down the quiet, dark hall; she still was in shock of Beast Boy's sudden transformation. She knew Beast Boy obviously didn't exercise enough to get that buff, let alone pick up half his body weight... and that was how she preferred him. Ever since she laid eyes on that cute green boy, her heart had been stolen. He was funny, caring, and until now, she always thought BB never cared what any thought of him. Now, she wasn't sure...

In the gym, Beast Boy was shirtless, admiring is new, chiseled body. "Yeah...sweet...I can really get used to this!" he grinned to himself as he did different poses in the mirror. "Who's the man? Beast's the ma- Hey Rob, what's up?" Beast Boy saw Robin staring at him leaning in the doorway. "Nothing much, Beast Boy... it's just, I've never thought I'd see you like this. I mean, it's just weird. Good for the team I suppose." Beast Boy noticed Robin kept looking at his body intently, as if he was admiring it... "Robin? You OK?" Beast Boy smirked. "Yeah... uh, fine. Just... dozed off for a minute." said Robin. "See you later." Robin hurried out of the room and Beast Boy knew his new body was really doing the job...

At dinner, the team sat at the table, talking about their day. "Fascinating Cyborg! Tell me more about this "2Pac" you speak of." chirped Starfire. Beast Boy started to get up from the table in an angry manner. "Robin, why'd you give me tofu?" "Uh, because you don't eat meat?" said a confused Robin. "Well, I think I'm going to start... a real man can't live on tofu alone," stated Beast Boy, helping himself to some of Cyborg's ribs.

"Riiiight," said a stunned Cyborg. Beast Boy wolfed down his meal quickly, and sat up. "I'm going to lift some more weights," stated Beast Boy as he left the room. "Was anyone confused as I was?" asked Cyborg, and the rest of the team nodded in unison. "Maybe he is having the day of bad?" asked Starfire. "No, I think... Beast Boy's going through something," said Robin, but there was uneasiness in his voice.

About a half an hour later, Raven went to go see Beast Boy. Someone has to go tell him," she thought. Inside, Beast Boy was hard at work on some chest curls. "Well, he does look sexy," she mentally-noted with a reverse kind of thought. "And he does seem to be OK for the mos- "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' SPYING ON ME?!" bellowed Beast Boy, knocking Raven out of her daze. "I wasn't spying on you, Beast Boy; I wanted to see if you felt OK; you don't have to be a jerk about it," spat Raven, now angry. "How dare you call me a jerk Raven..." said Beast Boy, with a creepy, murderous tone. He got up from the bench and loomed over her. "Don't you LIKE to new me, Raven? Wait- I KNOW you do. I KNOW you've been crushing on me. All of lame put-downs... it PISSES ME OFF!" Beast Boy was now panting with anger. Then, for the first time Beast Boy had ever saw, Raven began to wept. The expression on Beast Boy's face changed, just like the old Beast Boy. "Oh- dude, sorry, Rae. I really don't know what happene- "NO! shrieked Raven, "how could you treat me like that Beast Boy? Why?" Raven ran off, sobbing as she went. With tears in his eyes, and shame in his heart, Beast Boy walked to his room and shut the door. He turned on some AC/DC and lay down. "What is happening to me...?"

END Chapter 2. Hope you guys aren't too upset about that chapter, relationship-wise. It will definitely get better, don't worry. :) I plan to take this story to a whole other level... I just don't know what it is yet. Please, feel free to give me suggestions – I'll always be glad to read them, and maybe use them! Thanks – Jason!


	3. Expression

I keep cranking these out, don't I? I guess, a) I have a lot of time this week (very rare), and, b) I love writing for you guys and myself. Anyway, BB's gonna get a lesson that "not all that glitters in gold..." Enjoy.

Beast Boy wept quietly into his pillow, and knew that everything was turning to shit, and fast. He upset the one girl he loved... and was afraid she'd never forgive him. When he felt he had the mental strength to get up, he shuffled into the hallway and into the living room. He noticed the rest of the Titans were affected in a way as well- Cybrog and Robin were sitting staring into space, and Starfire was pacing. "Oh, look, it's Mister Man. Want to me shine you shoes?" Cyborg said sarcastically. "Think you're too good for team?" "Guys, Beast Boy replied weakly, "Something's wrong with me."  
"DING DING DING. We have a winner," Cyborg noted. "Argh! Guys! I know, I know... this needs to stop. Friends don't treat each other like this, it's just crap. Where's Rae? I HAVE to tell her I'm sorry." "She's in her room, I think, but good luck trying to talk to her. She's pretty upset," said Robin.  
"Rae? Raven? I need to apologize to you. God, you didn't deserve that. Please, Rae, ope... Oh, hi Rae," said a weak-kneed Beast Boy. "Come in Beast Boy," said Raven, no trace of emotion in her voice. Beast Boy filled the door with his powerful frame, then went inside. "Raven, what's wrong with me?" asked Beast Boy. "It's really simple to figure out Beast Boy- you may have this new body, but I want you to know, I respected you for the person you were, the real you- kind, caring, and hands- I mean, joyful." Raven stumbled. "Wait, Raven, you think, I'm handsome?" asked Beast Boy with a grin. "No, yes, I mean, that's not what I meant-" "Raven, interrupted Beast Boy, it's ok... it's ok. And do you know why it's ok? We're letting go, Raven. Do you see we've been holding these feelings for so long? Our hearts have been trying to guide us, but we haven't listened. I love you, Raven. I want to shout it from the top of my lungs, I wanna tell the world... I'd do anything for you Rae... anything." At this, Raven began to cry again. "Beast Boy, you know I'm the the kind of person to show my true feelings- but you're the one that makes me happy.... without you, I'd shut myself away." Beast Boy gently bend down and hugged Raven, a sweet, simple gesture that made Raven fill up with warmth. She returned the hug, and they stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly, Beast Boy kissed her cool, white lips; an innocent, caring kiss- the best kind. She felt his cool, green lips pull away after a couple minutes. "Does this mean you thought my jokes were funny?" he winked. "Don't go that far," she chuckled. Suddenly, beast Boy stood to him full frame. "Rae, I know what I have to do..."

End Chapter 3! Short, but sweet. Feedback appreciated, and expect one more chapter on Mirror, Mirror... Thanks as always! -Jason


	4. Identity

Well, I am now on Chapter 4 of this epic "finding yourself" tale. Thanks everyone for being such positive critics. As a gift, I am extending the story from 4 to 5 chapters. Get ready for a good twist this chapter. Enjoy! -Jason

Raven knew what Beast Boy had in mind, and she proud. This boy was finally learning a man's lessons...

"Rae, I know what I have to do. I have to back; I have to get the old me back," explained Beast Boy. "You won't miss the new body?" asked Raven. "No; all it's done is cause harm. And you know, I think being a muscle man is not all it's cracked up to be. No vacancy up here," grinned Beast Boy, knocking on his head. Raven chuckled. "Do you want someone to come with you in case Mr. Macho gets in a jam?" smiled Raven. "Fine. But only because you'd be worried about me so much," smiled Beast Boy. Raven rolled her dark eyes and they were off.

As the two Titans walked the gloomy, dark streets of downtown Jump City, Beast Boy couldn't help but look at myself in the reflection of glass panels on the buildings. For the first time, he didn't like what he saw. The "man" looking back at him was fake; it wasn't a part of him. He understood what Raven was saying, and it played back over and over like a broken record: Be accepting of who you are. His heart filled with a punishing shame, but like everyone else in the universe, he knew mistakes were a part of life. "Which building is it?" asked Raven, throwing him out of his trance. Beast Boy surveyed the rows of endless buildings, and noticed one with its lights still shining, like a beacon. "It was that one. I'm sure of it," stated Beast Boy, pointing at the building. The two walked over to the front door...

...and Beast Boy's heart sank. "CLOSED! CLOSED!? NO!" cried Beast Boy, banging his fists on metallic door. "Beast Boy! Stop it! Control your emotions!" Raven scolded sharply. "The lights are still on; the guy is probably still in there." Raven put a hand on the door, and it slid open easily. "Looks like it's your lucky night," Raven said quietly with a small smile. "Thanks; I'll remember that when I'm still an ugly giant," replied Beast Boy, walking into the building. Raven followed behind, and they approached the tall reception desk. "He-lllooo?, shouted Beast Boy, "is anybody home? Huh, no one's here, so why are lights on?" Raven shrugged. "Let's check in the back." "After you, ma lady," ushered Beast Boy. They both entered the cold, clammy storeroom, and saw what seemed like millions of rows of test tubes and medicine capsules. "Dude..." trailed off Beast Boy. Under all the test tubes were boxes upon boxes, papers sticking out like over-stuffed suitcases. Beast Boy walked over to one of boxes and grabbed a stack of paper. "Subject #6452...Freidman....treatment: rydosin..." read Beast Boy. "These must be his past patients or something."

"Beast Boy, come here," gestured Raven. Beast Boy walked over to her. "What did you say your real name was?" "Rae, I don't remember much about my childhood. All I can remember is that my last name was Lawson, Logan; something like that. I don't... I can't remember my family," said Beast Boy cautiously. "Read this," said Raven, giving Beast Boy and slip of paper.

August 14th, 1992

Patient #325 Logan, Garfield  
DOB: 03/16/89 Sex: M  
Treatment: DNA-co-optectic threapy  
Patient adminstered RNA ribosome treatment 06/02/92.  
Add. Notes: Patient observed to have mutated DNA fragments; patient's ears have become I can only describe as "elf-like"; patient's skin is dark green; will continue tests throughout next months

"What does all this crap me-?" Beast Boy suddenly stopped, reading on, his eyes filling up with tears:

Patient's parents wish I do not tell him about the accident in final will. Death caused by chemical implosion; radiation exposure. Investigation extended into  
"...i-i-investigation ex-xtended into... and then it j-j-ust trails away," sobbed Beast Boy. Raven took him into her arms as best as she could, tears of her own filling her sad, empty eyes. "No one deserved a punishment of ANY kind of this," she thought. "I didn't even know I had parents!, choked the poor Beast Boy, "how is this even possible?"

"I can answer that, Garfield," a strange, sudden voice rang out. Beast Boy's teary eyes looked towards the door, and saw Dr. Witkin standing there. "Dr. Witkin?"  
"Yes, Garfield. It's been a long time..."

Whew! Pretty dramatic, huh? Don't worry, things can only get uphill from here. Chapter 5 coming to a computer screen near you. -Jason


	5. Hourglasses

Chapter 5, it's alive! Woo! Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this specific story; relating to your works is very important in my opinion. Next up, I plan on developing Rae and BB's relationship in my next stories, so ideas are always appreciated. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the last chapter to "Mirror, Mirror". Enjoy –Jason

DISCLAIMER: Lyrics mentioned in the following chapter belong to Linkin Park and Warner Bros. Records.

"Uh, dude, it was only yesterday," Beast Boy said, obviously annoyed. "My dear boy, you haven't changed a bit. I remember wondering what you'd become in later life," sighed a melancholy Dr.Witkin. "OK, this isn't very funny to me, and that's a rarity," exclaimed Beast Boy. "Are you telling me we've met before yesterday?"

"Oh yes, Garfield, we go WAY back. In fact, I'd say without me, you would have had no future. I saved you, Garfield. I am the one you gave you your powers." "How in the hell can I believe what you're saying is true?" choked Beast Boy, a lump forming in his throat. "You don't HAVE to believe me Garfield. You can always turn back and go out the door, and never speak with me again or ever mention my name. But you WANT the truth. I can see it in your eyes."

Beast Boy looked at Raven, as if for approval. She nodded. "Alright, Witkin, explain yourself."

"There really isn't that much to explain, Garfield. Your parents were nuclear scientists; a dangerous job obviously. There was an accident, a spill. You just happened to be with them that day. You came to me, because, well, I am your uncle, your father's brother. It was their wish to send you to me if something ever happened. I am a genetic scientist; I guess science runs in our side of the family. The only way I could save you was to perform an experiment of recombinant DNA replacements. Unfortunately, I only had animal DNA at the lab that day..."

"If I wanted science fiction crap I would have stayed home and watched a movie about it! You're a liar. Like I'm supposed to believe all this," spat Beast Boy, but as he turned to leave, Dr. Witkin handed him a packet. "Proof," is all he said.

Beast Boy tore open the envelope and took out a dozen photos. All of them had pictures of him, as a young child... a human-looking child. And in each picture, Dr. Witkin stood smiling. In the last few pictures, his skin, hair, and eyes were the emerald-colored skin, hair, and eyes he had always known. "It's true," cried Beast Boy, overwhelmed with emotion. "Why didn't tell me yesterday!?" "Because you never would have come back for any other reason," Witkin said softly, his voice full of shame. "Knowing you, I knew you wouldn't be happy with your new body. You had... have too much confidence in yourself. I knew you would come back."

Beast Boy stood as if his legs had been plastered to the ground, and Raven watched like all of it was a horror movie gone wrong. "Is this how it has to be?" Beast Boy asked quietly. "I'm afraid so. Garfield, I can bring you back to normal, but I'm afraid there will be consequences if I do," said a nervous Witkin. "Story of my life, apparently," added an angry Beast Boy. "I think it would be best if we never talked again. I don't want it to be this way, but it's the best way. I am just another weakness to add onto your plate. If I loved you, then this is the best way, Garfield. You have people that depend on you. It would be selfishness to change anything," said his brave Uncle, tears rolling down his cheeks. Beast Boy nodded, as if he understood, but he was far from understanding. "When all is said and done, Uncle Witkin, I'm glad I met you. I don't... I never will feel alone." The two long-lost relatives embraced, and the beginning of an end sealed the fates of the two men...

Two weeks later, things still weren't back to normal. Beast Boy had shut himself away from the world. He never came out expect for city emergencies, and to see the sunrise. The other Titans were extremely worried. "I'm so sick of Chicken Little's attitude! We all got problems; he needs to get up and move on!" commented Cyborg one morning. Raven shot him an evil look. "You'd be so pissed right now if anyone said that about you Cyborg," she snapped, but in her heart, she knew he was right. So, an hour later, she went to his bedroom. She could hear the sad, expressive lyrics of Linkin Park drowning out any other sound, and sensed excessive sadness and anger.

"_I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real,_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long..."_

She knocked a couple of times and after a minute or so, Beast Boy's dark frame entered the doorway. "What is it, Rae?" he asked in a sad, broken voice. "I need to talk to you, Beast Boy. Please," she almost begged, and Beast Boy knew how much she hated to do that to ANYBODY. "Fine. Can we go on the roof?"

"Beast Boy, remember all the times I thought I couldn't live anymore, and you told me to be strong, and that you were there for me? Those were the best words anyone's ever spoken to me," she said quietly, the tears coming. "You are one in a billion, Beast Boy. To see you like this; I don't think I can handle it."

Beast Boy looked over to her face and saw she was really crying. "Your Uncle is watching Beast Boy. You never left each other. You're still in his heart," she said.

"It's so hard, Rae. I mean, it was just so much at one time. My parents, the experiment; it's a wonder I lived through it all," he said, and felt Raven move over to him, and put an arm around his shoulders. "It's not a wonder, Beast Boy. You're a strong person; there's a reason you're here living. It's not just me or yourself you're living for; it's for the other Titans. It's for all the people who count on you to help them." They looked at each other, and suddenly everything became clear again to Beast Boy. He did have a purpose, and he did mean something. As the two stood watching the vast skyline of Jump City, Beast Boy couldn't help but smile. One more obstacle down in the never-ending game of life.

The End


End file.
